Ninjago Ship One-shots
by HawaiiHoku-TheNinjaLover
Summary: My favorite Ninjago ships, plus more. Requests are now open. All chapters will be K plus, unless otherwise stated.
1. Information

I am taking requests for Ninjago ships. The only rule is that you can not use characters outside of the Ninjago domain. You may also request something that happens in the one-shot.


	2. Jaya Sick

"Jay, for the last time go back to bed." Kai told Jay rather loudly, standing a far distance away from Jay who was still in his pajamas with his hair sticking out in random places, "Before you get the rest of us sick."

"Kai what did I say about yelling, also I'm not that sick," Jay told Kai as he picked up a screwdriver off the table in front of him. Right before he spouted into a coughing fit.

Kai waited till Jay was done coughing to reply, "Yelling! I'm not yelling, wait I guess I am now. But that's beside the point, you have the flu. You should be resting, not contaminating every room in the monastery, so the rest of us get sick."

"Yeah, unlike you I can't afford to get sick," Cole shouted from the kitchen, "I have to visit my dad tomorrow and I don't want to be sick while I'm there."

"You think I want to be sick! Also, why are you yelling from the kitchen, are you afraid of a little germs." Jay yelled out snidely. "You should come talk to me, face to face."

"And risk you contaminating my cake and getting the flu, no way motor mouth," Cole shouted back.

"For the last time guys, I don't have the flu, I just have a cold. Nothing more, nothing less." Jay grumbled looking down at the pile on the table in front of him not noticing Zane walking up to where Kai was standing by the door.

"But Jay, my processors state otherwise. Your body temperature seems to rest at 101.2 degrees with fluctuations up to 101.8, you said that you have a headache, body aches and that you are experiencing some nausea. Those are all signs of the flu." Zane stated coolly a hologram in front of him with the list of symptoms for the influenza.

"Thanks a lot, Zane," Jay told the nindroid, sarcasm dripping in his voice still not looking up from the table.

"You are most certainly welcome," Zane responded to his brother, a smile on his face and the hologram disappearing.

"Why are you standing by the door anyways? You know you can come into the room if you want." Jay implored finally looking up to see Zane standing by the door with Kai.

"I don't want to risk it," Zane stated.

"Can nindroids even get the flu ?" Kai questioned from his post by the door looking between Zane and Jay.

"No, they can't," Jay said salty, looking down at the screwdriver sitting in his hand.

"Still I don't want to risk it. PIXAL would not be happy if I caught something." Zane replied as he walked to another room.

"You know I probably got this 'COLD' from Lloyd. I saw him coughing two days ago, right before he left for town." Jay told Kai, making sure to put emphasis on cold, just before he broke into another coughing fit.

"Whatever, at least when he's sick he stays in bed like he's supposed to!" Kai said bitterly to Jay throwing his hands into the air, "He dosen't try to contaminate the whole rest of the team."

"I would stay in bed if I didn't have so much to do." Jay declared, pointing at all the stuff piled on the table in front of him. "This stuff needs to get done today."

"Did I hear Jay in there?" Came the voice of Nya muffled by the walls. "Oh, there you are Jay. Why are you still in your pajamas?" Nya questioned about to walk into the room before an arm blocked her path.

"Stay back sis. He has the flu." Kai cautioned to his sister. Giving Jay a meaningful look.

"Oh, you poor thing," Nya exclaimed as she pushed past her brother's arm and into the room. "You should be in bed, let's get you to bed Jay," Nya said as she grabbed Jay's arm and started pulling him up.

"Hi-hi Nya." Jay stated love-struck, "This stuff can actually be put off until another day." Jay put the screwdriver back onto the table before being pulled away from it.

"Hey, wait. Why are you helping him, when I'm sick you always make my life hard, why are you pitying him." Kai questioned his sister, moving into the hallway to get away from his sick brother.

"Because you're an ass while you're sick," Nya replied simply, taking slow steps with Jay towards the door. "And I'm not pitying him."

"Fine," Kai told his sister, moving his gaze to Jay. "If you get her sick-"

"I know, I know." Jay said putting up his hands in mock surrender, "I don't need to hear the whole protective older brother speech right now Kai."

"Hey!" Kai exclaimed as both Nya and Jay made their way out of the room and down the hall to Jay's bedroom.

"Jay, what are you doing up if you have the flu?" Nya asked Jay concern lacing her voice as she pushed open the door to Jay's bedroom.

"Well, I had some um, stuff to finish up." Jay told Nya scratching his neck, as he continued on, "And it gets boring just sitting in bed all day, and I couldn't stop thinking about all the stuff I had to do. And that just made me want to get it done even more, and-you probably don't even understand what I'm rambling off ab-"

"I understand Jay." Nya declared as she sat Jay down on the foot of his bed.

"out, wait you do?" Jay questioned as he crawled up to the top of the bed and under his blankets.

"Of course, whenever I got sick Kai would always make me go to bed." Nya said walking over to where Jay had pushed himself under the covers. "And he wouldn't let me do anything but rest. That got boring really fast, so when he left me to rest I got up and did stuff. Don't tell Kai." Nya said whispering the last part into Jay's ear, like it was a well kept secret. Both Jay and Nya laughed.

"Don't worry Nya I won't let your overprotective, can't take a hint brother know about this." Jay told Nya smoothly, making Nya giggle.

"Oh Jay you always know how to make me laugh." Nya stated as she started to walk towards the door.

"Wa-wait Nya?" Jay asked hesitantly.

"Yes Jay?" Nya asked, turning back towards Jay.

"Can-can you stay with me until I fall asleep." Jay stammered out, "My mom use to do that when I was sick, when I was younger."

"Of course Jay, anything for my yin." Nya said walking back towards the bed. She sat down right next to Jay on top of his comforter.

"This is nice." Jay mumbled out, eyes half closed and blurry.

"Shh Jay, your supposed to be resting." Nya laughed out, carding her hand through Jay's messy ginger locks. She leaned down a put a gentle kiss in his hair.

"Nya,". Jay whined out, "You'll get sick if you kiss me, and then your brother will be after me."

"Don't worry about me Jay, just worry about getting better. So you can take me on that date you promised to take me on today." Nya stated calmly looking at Jay with adoration in her eyes.

"Date! Oh I totally forgot it was today Nya. Will you ever forgive me?" Jay mumbled out sleepily, his eyes closed.

"Trust me Jay seeing you like this makes up for that date, you look so cute." Nya put a kiss to Jay's cheek. Still carding her hand through his sweaty bed hair.

"Cute?" Jay muttered out, "Cute is the last word I would use to describe being sick. Are you sure you aren't getting it mixed up with repulsive? Because that's how I feel right now."

"Nope cute. With your messy hair and half lidded eyes." Nya declared finally taking her hand out of Jay's hair, to instead lay upon his forehead. Jay in turn leaned into her hand sighing in relief when it brought some coolness to his hot forehead.

"If being sick wasn't so miserable, I would wish I could be sick all the time so you could call me cute." Jay uttered out his words becoming more and more of a whisper at the end of the sentence.

"I'll be right back Jay." Whispered Nya, all before she made a sprint out of the room and to the shared bathroom. Grabbing a washcloth and running back.

By the time she got back and walked over to where Jay was laying in bed he was out cold. "Hey Jay?" Nya whispered shaking him a little bit. When Jay didn't respond Nya let out a little sigh. Damping the cloth with her powers, she placed it on Jay's orehead.

Before she got up to leave she placed one more kiss in Jay's hair. And whispered so quietly that no one was sure to hear her, "I love you Jay." And with that she got up and walked out the door, closing it quietly.

* * *

The next morning when Jay woke up he still felt terrible, still aching all over and still congested. But he felt remarkably better then he did yesterday. After stretching out his aching limbs, he slowly, painstakingly pushed himself into a sitting position.

After a few minutes of just sitting there Jay finally got the energy to push himself out of bed, and towards the door. After making a quick stop to the bathroom, he headed towards the kitchen hoping to get a cool glass of water, before a coughing fit broke his thoughts.

He walked into the kitchen to see Nya sitting in a chair with her blanket wrapped around her like a shield, coughing. Kai was kneeling by her side, he looked up when Jay walked in. His eyes glaring daggers at him, right before he left off a yell that shook the whole monastery,

"JJJJJJJJAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

* * *

**Lloyd is the only ninja to not show up in this one-shot. That's because he actually had the flu. But instead of being a health hazard like Jay he went to receive proper medical treatment, like a good boy.**

**I want to write the requests in the order they came in, but I don't want to write two Jaya one-shots in a row. So I'm going to take Ninjago Saga's request for Killow x Ultraviolet first then get back to another Jaya one-shot. I can hope you understand naoninja.**

**Requests still open.**


	3. Killow x Ultra Violet Friend

**Requested by Ninjago Saga, I don't think this is what you requested. But I tried my best.**

* * *

"Man, what's with that new girl?"

"Who? Wait do you mean Ultra Violet? I don't know dude, what was the Quiet One thinking?"

"She probably wasn't thinking anything, only about having another woman in the gang." Both scouts, one tall and lean with short brown hair and white face paint. And the other short and skinny with blonde hair and pink frosted tips. Laughed at the comment not paying any attention to their posts like they were supposed to.

Ultra Violet who was walking towards the two scouts, heard their conversation about her. Her only response was to clenched her teeth and fists. She clenched her teeth so hard they creaked. '_Just wait.' _She thought to herself before walking in the opposite direction of the scouts. Who were still laughing their heads off.

* * *

"Your dismissed Ultra Violet," The Quiet One waved off Ultra Violet not paying any attention to her, but rather at the phone in her hands. For being a so called princess, she was the last person to have any manners.

Ultra Violet bowed to her as required and headed towards the big metal double doors. Before she could make it out, she could make out the voices of Luke and Chopper talking from behind the door.

"Hey, why do you think UV wears all that purple makeup all the time?"

"So she can hide how disgusting her face is." She could hear both of them laughing, having enough she slammed the doors open with enough force to give them both miniature heart attacks.

As she stomped away from the two she could hear one of them ask, "Do you think she heard us?" Instead of waiting for the other to reply she simply turned the corner and made her way out of the subway station growling under her breath.

* * *

The third time Ultra Violet heard somebody talk behind her back she ran.

* * *

"Hey Killow, why did you tell the Quiet One to recruit UV, she is so weird. She is always screaming her head off. It's a wonder we've never got caught." Ultra Violet heard somebody say as she walked into the meeting room of the abandoned building complex they were hiding out in.

The person who spoke was Nails a short stubby man with a red mohawk, and white face paint spread all over his face. He resembled Chopper so much, people thought the two of them were brothers.

Standing across from him was Killow, big and bulky as ever. Killow had his mouth open, almost as if he was ready to speak. None of that mattered to Ultra Violet though as she quickly turned around and booked it out of the room.

She didn't know where she was running to, but anywhere seemed better than the building complex. Something wet was running down her cheeks, she quickly recognized it as tears. Stopping in her tracks, she scrubbed viciously at her face, willing the tears to stop. Tears where a sign of weakness and weakness was not allowed in the Sons of Garmadon.

"Ultra Violet." A familiar voice bellowed out to Ultra Violet. She turned around quickly to see Killow standing in the middle of the hall, a couple of feet away from her.

The sight of him made her tense up. She got into a slightly defensive position, turning her head away so he couldn't see the tears still flowing freely down her face. "_What do you want Killow?_" She sneered at him, venom seeping into her words. With her head turned away she couldn't see how Killow winced at the tone of voice.

"I want to talk to you," Killow said calmly, holding his hands out towards her as he slowly walked closer. As if she was some scared feral animal. That made Ultra Violet even angrier then she was already.

"_Well too bad, I don't feel like talking._" She spits out voice wavering at the end, before turning fully around and stomping away.

"Come on, just hear me out!" Ultra Violet could hear Killow yell before she rounded the corner and pressed the button for the elevator. After waiting a few seconds for the elevator to open up, she hopped in and pressed the bottom floor button.

Right before the elevator doors closed Killow came around and tried to put his hand in to stop the elevator door from closing. But was a millisecond to slow.

Ultra Violet tried to calm her breathing down as the elevator went down. She was glad that nobody else got onto the elevator with her, as she still couldn't stop the tears from falling.

The elevator dinged, and the doors opened up to show the dingy first floor of the building complex. Getting off, she made a run to the back door trying not to get caught in the process.

Once out the back door, she ran towards where her bike was lying uselessly against the building. After picking up the helmet off the bike and putting it on, she hopped on the bike and started it up.

It rumbled a couple of times before actually starting up. Just before she kicked out the kickstand Killow came running out the back door. He shouted out, "Wait, Ultra Violet, I need to talk to you."

But it was too late, she took off right before he started speaking. She knew Killow was likely to follow her, so she took her head start and vast knowledge of the lower part of Ninjago City as an advantage. Zigzagging through the streets, and taking back roads hardly anyone uses.

By then the tears had all dried up, the only reminder that they were ever there was her red eyes, and the smudges of purple down her face from her messed up eye shadow.

She had just pulled up to a what looked like a bar, _Laughy's Karaoke Bar_ read the sign outside. Looking around she found a place to lock up her bike. Walking it over she pulled off her helmet and placed it down on the seat.

After locking it up, she jogged her way inside the bar. Barely audible from outside, the horrible singing hits your ears as soon as you walk in. Covering her ears, Ultra Violet quickly walked past the karaoke area. Where two drunk old men were singing very highly, to an unpleasant toon.

Making her way to the bar itself, she took the only stool left open. Which in turn was right in front of the bartender. The bartender turned around coming face to face with Ultra Violet. "What can I get for you miss?" Asked the bartender, not looking up but rather at the cup he was wiping.

Clearing her throat Ultra Violet told the man, "I'll just have a beer,".

"Very well miss." Said the bartender before walking away. Ultra Violet turned around on her stool. After looking around the whole room and spotting an empty booth in the back. She turned right back around as the bartender placed her beer in front of her. "This one is on the house." He told her before walking away.

Grabbing her beer, Ultra Violet headed to the booth she sought out before. After sitting down on the side facing away from the door, she took a swig from her beer. Reflecting on all that had been happening the past week. From people talking behind her back, to Killow turning against her.

Ultra Violet had almost finished her beer when someone else slid into the booth. Not looking up she told the person, "This booth is occupied, fellow."

"I think one more person can sit here." The person replied. Ultra Violet looked up to see Killow sitting across from her. Growling she sneered out.

"What are you doing here? Here to tell me how weird I am? If so just leave."

"Why would I tell you, you're weird?" Killow questioned trying to capture Ultra Violet's eyes in his gaze.

"Why not? That seems to be the only thing anyone wants to talk about lately." Ultra Violet's voice wavered, she could feel the tears coming back to her eyes. She grabbed her beer and quickly gulped down the remaining of the beverage. Standing up, she tried to run towards the door. Quickly regretting her choice of choosing the booth all the way in the back of the bar.

Before she could get far, a hand grabbed her around her waist and pulled her back to the booth. Looking up, she could see the confusion on Killow's face. "Is there something in your eyes Ultra Violet? Because they seem to be glassy." Killow questioned as he sat her down where she was sitting previously

"No." Ultra Violet all but yelled out. Taken back, Killow leaned away from the fuming women. Pushing a breath out Ultra Violet started again, "Look, I don't have tears in my eyes. And you should just leave me alone. Ok?" By then Ultra Violet willed the tears away from leaking out of her eyes.

"Well, I can't leave. At least not until your ready to come back with me." Killow stated as he leaned back in the booth, putting his hands behind his head.

"And why is that?" Ultra Violet questioned him, her hand fidgeting with the beer bottle she left on the table in her attempt to escape.

"Because I never leave a friend behind," Killow stated while lifting Ultra Violet's head up so her eyes met his.

"Fr-friend?"

"Yeah, friend. You know a buddy, pa-"

"I know what a friend is," Ultra Violet interrupted, "Just, you think of me as a friend?"

"Of course! Why else would I always hang around you?" Killow asked, looking around the bar.

"Uh, because we work together a lot?"

"Hey, what do you think of this bar being our next hang out place?" Killow asked Ultra Violet changing the topic entirely. "Because I sure like this place, you?"

"It's nice I guess, though the singing is starting to get on my nerves."

"Well then let's head out of here," Killow said as he hopped out of the booth, holding out a hand towards Ultra Violet. Ultra Violet took it and pulled herself up. As both of them headed out, Ultra Violet thought to herself about how great of a friend she has.

* * *

**Requests still open.**


End file.
